Maybe Someday
by PacificRomance
Summary: To the outside viewer, they almost looked like a young, happy family. And even though that wasn't the case, maybe someday it would be…


A/N: As I have expressed to some of you, I have this huge, hopefully irrational, fear that when Jenny comes back from Hudson she is going to be pregnant/a mother to Chuck's baby. I know they are doing that kind of story line now with Georgina and Dan, so I'm hoping they won't do it again with Chuck and Jenny, but that fear is still there.

I think it just comes from an interview I saw with Stephanie where she said that Jenny would be very different when she comes back from Hudson and I thought I read that she wouldn't be back for nine months, but I haven't been able to find that again, so I might have made that up.

Anyways, this fear has been bothering me so much, that I had to make some sort of scenario where it would all work out fine if the writers decided to actually go there. Although if this _does_ happen on the show, chances are the writers will completely screw it up, just like they do just about everything else.

So, here's to hoping Taylor Momsen never comes back to the show and Jenny can never come back. Hahahaha

Also, if this story seems completely far-fetched and impossible (like the legal stuff or whatever), I don't really care. This is for my own peace of mind. I need to know if my fear comes true (like my old fear of Chuck and Jenny sleeping together did) that it is possible for everything to work out okay.

Enjoy!

….

When Jenny returned to Manhattan one year after she was banished to Hudson, with a three month old daughter in tow, the entire Upper Eastside was shocked, especially Chuck.

He had no idea Jenny had become pregnant but once he found out, he was determined to know his daughter. Jenny assumed Chuck would want nothing to do with a child (which only showed how little she really knew him) and she only wanted financial support from him. But Chuck would not hear of it. Once he was sure that the girl was his, he filed for primary custody. He wanted to be there for his daughter, like his father never was, and he didn't want her raised by some angsty, out of control teenager.

Although Chuck hired the very best lawyers, Jenny put up quite the fight in court. He presented her rebellious junior year of high school, where she stepped on and hurt just about everyone who cared about her. He mentioned how she was sent to Hudson not because she was pregnant, as she had claimed, but because she had gotten so out of control that her father was not able to handle her anymore. And Jenny brought up his drug use, his questionable reputation, and his history with women.

Jenny talked about her supportive and loving family who would help raise her child, and Chuck countered by pointing out that their families were interwoven and either way the child would be loved by them all. He also presented his successful business and financial self-sustainability.

But the turning point in the whole custody battle was when Blair Waldorf was called in as one of the character witnesses.

She told the judge bluntly right at the beginning of her testimony that she wasn't a big supporter of either parent. "But if it was my child," She said, "I would want her to go with Chuck. Contrary to public opinion, Chuck really does have a heart. And when you are able to get past the thick walls he has put around it, you realize that he actually has a really, really big heart. And once you're in his heart, you are there for life. He loves _so_ deeply and when he loves you it is unconditional. He is caring and loyal and he would go to hell and back for someone he loves." She bit her lip and smiled slightly, "There is not a doubt in my mind that with Chuck that little girl will grow up with nothing but happiness and love. He'd give her the moon if he thought it was what she wanted or needed."

Her eyes hardened and her smiled dropped as she continued, "But with Jenny, I don't know if that would be the case. As long as I have known her, Jenny has always been very self-absorbed and selfish. I don't know if I can recall a single time when she did something purely to help someone else; there has always been at least _some_ benefit for her." Blair shrugged her shoulders, "Now, I might be wrong. Motherhood might have changed her. Maybe she will always put her daughter before any of her other agendas; like social climbing. Although if that were the case, you would think she would have just stayed in Hudson…" Blair said offhandedly before she shook her head and continued, "Anyway, my point is, I _know _that Chuck's daughter will always be his first and most important priority, while for Jenny that _might_ be the truth. If she was my daughter, I would choose the sure thing over the possibility every time."

At the end of the hearing, Chuck was awarded primary custody of his daughter, although Jenny was given a good amount of time with the child as well.

About a week after custody was awarded, the elevator opened at the Waldorf penthouse to reveal Chuck Bass cradling his infant daughter.

"What are you doing here, Bass?" Blair asked when she saw him standing in the foyer.

Chuck looked up from the baby and smirked at her, "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything last week."

"I didn't do that for you, Chuck. I did it for her." She said, pointing to the infant in his arms, "It's not her fault she was stuck with you and Jenny Humphrey as her parents. I thought she at least deserved the lesser of two evils."

"Regardless," Chuck said with a shake of his head, "I thought you might want to meet her." He held the little girl out, "Do you want to hold her?"

Blair nodded wordlessly as she stepped forward and took the little girl in her arms. She looked down and stroked the baby's cheek gently, "She is so beautiful. What's her name? I never did catch it during the trial."

Chuck's lips twitched slightly, "Do you want to know what it was then, or what it is now?"

Blair looked up at him with wide eyes, "You changed her name?"

"Well, Little J thought it was a good idea to call my daughter Tallulah Humphrey," Chuck explained.

Blair's face scrunched up in disgust, "First of all," She said holding up one finger, "Ew, Tallulah should not even be considered a name. And secondly," She raised another finger, "how dare she not give her your name. It's not like she could possibly be anyone else's."

"True," Chuck agreed, "But I've taken care of it. As of a few days ago, her name is now officially Lillian Blair Bass."

Blair's mouth opened as she stared at him, "Chuck-"

"I thought it was only fitting that I name her after the only other women I have ever loved and respected."

Blair continued to stare at him until the little girl in her arms began to make a gurgling sound. The baby grabbed her finger and put it in her mouth, causing Blair to look down at her and smile, "You should bring her by more often." She said softly.

Chuck's brow furrowed in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Blair looked up at him and place a hand on her hip, "Well, her only major female influence shouldn't be Jenny Humphrey." She looked back down at the baby, who was sucking on her finger again, "Plus, I think I'm going to like spending time with my namesake."

"Blair…" Chuck said in a hopeful tone as he stepped forward.

But Blair shook her head, causing him to pause and frown, "No, Chuck. This doesn't mean anything for us. I'm not-, I can't. I haven't forgotten what happened. I haven't forgiven you yet. But maybe someday…" She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Someday I'm going to let you back in. I can't stop l-, caring." She amended quickly, "Even after all this time; after everything. So, maybe someday…but for now, I just want to get to know this beautiful little girl, if that is alright."

"More than," Chuck said softly as he closed the distance between them. Both of their heads were looking down at the baby in Blair's arms. Chuck placed one arm around her waist and stroked his daughter's hair with the other. Their eyes met for a moment and they shared a smile. To the outside viewer, they almost looked like a young, happy family. And even though that wasn't the case, maybe someday it would be…

…

A/N: I would just like to say, if anyone can come up with a single instance where Jenny did something completely selfless in any of the three seasons, please let me know, because I really can't think of anything.

Also, I have a chapter of Companion and a chapter of Being There almost done, so they should both be posted in like the next two days!


End file.
